The Green Eyed Girl Battling With Love
by HogwartsGeek
Summary: Basically it's about Lily Evans and her feelings towards Severus Snape, James Potter and Remus Lupin at Hogwarts ;D
1. Chapter 1

_*****__ Please note: i have changed bit's of the story to fit how i want it, and included bit's that Harry went through in his first year 'cos I thought it would be cute if Lily went through it then Harry went through it. Thanks for reading :)*_

Lily was nervous about her first day at Hogwarts tomorrow. Especially when Petunia called her a freak, it made her feel that she wouldn't fit in with the other witches and wizards, which she worried about constantly. Sev always calmed her down though, when she was with him it seemed that all her worries melted away in a heartbeat. Lately she'd been having certain feelings about Sev, they were foreign feelings to her though, and recently she'd noticed him looking at her differently too.. she remembered his soft twinkling eyes and his shy smile when he realised he'd been gazing at her.. she gave a deep sigh.

"What should i do?" she asked herself, confusion running through her mind as she paced around her room.

She decided to ask Petunia for advice, even though she knew it would do no good. She opened her door nervously and walked over to Petunia's room, pacing outside till she thought of what to say. She hesitantly moved her hand up towards the bedroom door and knocked slowly 3 times, patiently waiting for Petunia to reply. Just when Lily changed her mind and went to turn around, the door flew open.

"What do YOU want?" Petunia asked impatiently, glaring at Lily as she spoke.

"I...I wanted to ask you about someone. Well, not someone, Sev." Lily replied shyly, not daring to look up into her sister's anger filled eyes.

"Why would I care about anything to do with him?"

"I don't know I just thought-"

"Well you thought wrong freak!" interrupted Petunia, slamming the door when she'd finished her sentence.

It hurt Lily when Petunia called her that, she ran back to her room, slamming her door too and curling up on her small bed. She tried to blink away the tears but, in the end she couldn't stop them spilling over, running down her cheeks and splashing onto her cold pillow.

'I'll be with Sev tomorrow,' she thought, 'he always knows the right thing to say.'

She calmed down and eventually fell asleep with thoughts of Severus Snape going through her mind and leaping through her dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily woke up the next morning at precisely 7:00am so she had plenty of time to get to Kings Cross station. She sighed sadly as she remembered last night's conversation with Petunia.

'I'm sure Petunia's in a better mood today.' Lily thought, trying to be optimistic, although she rarely was.

Lily threw back the covers, which she assumed her mother had covered her with, and climbed out of bed, she grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom to have a shower. She always loved the feel of running water on her skin. Lily felt much fresher and more awake after her shower; she brushed her wet, tangled hair, leaving it to dry naturally. She pulled on her jeans and t-shirt and opened the bathroom door, walking straight into Petunia.

"Watch where you're going!" Petunia snarled at Lily.

"Sorry sis." Lily said, not letting Petunia ruin her good mood.

She skipped down the hallway and slid down the banister on the stairs, which her parent's always hated her doing. She could smell bacon, sausages and eggs as she walked to the kitchen, obviously her mother was making her a full English breakfast before she left.

"Morning sweetheart!" she heard her mother's sing-song voice call over to her.

"Morning mum." Lily replied with a smile.

She walked over to the kitchen table, pulled out a chair and sat down opposite her father.

"Morning dad." She said, smiling even more.

"Good morning my dear!" her father's deep voice boomed.

She reached forward to grab a slice of toast with one hand and picked up the strawberry jam with the other, spreading far too much on her slice. She took a huge bite, getting jam all over her face, her dad chuckled and handed her some kitchen roll to wipe it off. Lily heard Petunia coming down the stairs and stood up to get her a plate, knife and fork. There weren't any clean ones left so she washed one up and got out the cutlery, laying it down neatly on the table.

Petunia came into the kitchen just as Lily sat down, glaring at her as she took another bite of toast.

"Morning 'Tunie!" their mother called, causing Petunia to roll her eyes – she hated being called that.

"Morning." She said in a gruff voice.

"Morning darling." Their father boomed again, looking up from his newspaper at her.

Petunia just grunted, reaching over Lily for the jam, not looking at any of them. Lily knew why she was in a bad mood, well not including the usual reason's of just being miserable, it was because Lily was going to Hogwarts today, and because she couldn't.

In a way Lily felt sorry for her. Petunia really wanted to go to Hogwarts, she'd even written to the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, asking if she could go, to which he replied a kind 'no' since she had no magical abilities, ever since she'd hated Lily and magic. Just as she finished thinking this, her mother laid out the sausages, bacon, eggs, mushrooms and tomatoes. Her stomach grumbled audibly, making her reach forward with her fork and grab two of everything.

"Got enough on your plate?" Petunia asked sarcastically.

Lily just ignored her and scoffed her food quickly. When she'd finished she washed up her plate and cutlery and laid them out to dry. She ran upstairs, taking two steps at a time, and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Afterwards she went back into her room, packing her toothbrush and enough toothpaste to last till the Christmas holidays. She double checked that she had packed all her parchment, quills, robes, books and anything else she would need, shutting her trunk and walking over to her bed. She opened her bedside table's top draw, reached in and picked up her 10 ¼ wand, putting it in her pocket and picking up her owl cage. She took the owl down first then came back up to drag her trunk down too.

She looked around her room sadly. She remembered all the good times she'd had with Petunia in there, she would miss those memories while she was away, but mostly she remembered how happy they were before they knew about magic.

"Lily!" called her mother, "it's time to leave!"

Lily checked her watch which said 10:00am; she'd spent at least an hour and a half reminiscing about old times. She dragged her feet slightly as she went, realising she wouldn't see her family for months.


	3. Chapter 3

The car journey had been awkward. Lily's parent's had forced Petunia to come with them to say goodbye, so she had been quiet the whole time, in fact no one had really spoken, it was as if they were all realising that Lily would be leaving for a while. It had been a strange experience running through a wall to get onto Platform 9¾, Lily couldn't help feeling like it would hurt, and had winced when she'd ran through with her family and luggage.

Her belongings were now on the train and she was stood with her family, waiting to say goodbye and get on the train to leave, but Lily was also looking out for Severus. Before she knew it, it was 10:55am and she had to get onto the train. She hugged her parent's tightly.

"I promise I'll write everyday!" she said, letting go reluctantly.

"We love you!" her parent's said at the same time, her mother bursting into tears and her father putting an arm around her shoulder's to comfort her.

Lily turned to Petunia, who refused to look her in the eye.

"Bye Petunia," Lily said softly, "I'll miss you... I love you."

Petunia just grunted, her eyes welling up and nodding her head as a goodbye. Lily walked over to the train, jumped in and quickly ran to her compartment to look at her family one last time. Her mother was still crying, but also had an encouraging smile on her face. Both her mother and father were waving slowly and Petunia... Well, she was being Petunia, still not looking in Lily's direction.

The train started to move slowly, and at the sound of it starting Petunia whipped her head around, suddenly worried that Lily had gone and realising that she hadn't said what she should have. Unexpectedly, Petunia started running towards Lily's compartment, trying to speak to her before it was too late.

"LILY!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, "I LOVE YOU TOO!", tears started streaming down her face, she slowed to a stop as her knee's went from under her, causing her to fall to the ground.

Lily leaned out the window waving at them all; she stopped when she could no longer see them. Lily sat back down in her empty compartment, she felt so alone. She leaned her head against the cold window, tears silently falling down her cheeks.

She heard the compartment door slide open and heard it close again, she felt someone sit on the seat next to her. Lily turned to see who it was, with fresh tears threatening to fall she took a tissue out of her pocket, wiped her eyes and leaned her head on Severus' shoulder as he placed an arm delicately around her small frame.

Having him next to her and feeling the warmth of his breath on her head was just enough to make her feel better, she closed her eyes and before she knew it, she had fallen asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_*****__** Please note: i did just copy the speech McGonagall made in Philosopher's stone, and found the hat's song on Google, I'm not creative enough to come up with one on my own :L ENJOY!***_

Lily woke up partway through the train journey; she looked around for what noise had woken her and saw Severus stood in the doorway.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" he asked quietly.

Lily noticed he'd changed into his robes.

"No, it's fine, how long have I been sleeping?" she asked yawning and stretching, removing the cloak Sev had placed over her.

"Most of it i think, there's only around an hour left till we get there, do you want to carry on sleeping?" he replied sitting down next to her again.

"No, i think i've slept enough for today," she joked, her stomach grumbled loudly, "I'm starving!"

"The trolley came round while you were asleep, I got you a chocolate frog and some Bertie Bott's every flavour beans." He said, passing them to Lily.

"Thanks." She smiled broadly at him.

She ripped open the chocolate frog, only to watch it leap from the box and hop out the slightly ajar compartment door. She noticed a card in the box too; she picked it up and studied it carefully.

"Hey, you got the Professor Dumbledore card!" Sev said excitedly.

Lily laughed at him, she couldn't help it, it was funny seeing him excited over a little card.

"Do you want it?" she asked.

"No, I've already got a Dumbledore card. Besides it's yours! You can start your own collection." He said.

"Alright," said Lily with a thoughtful look upon her face, "how about we make a deal, every year on this day you have to buy me a chocolate frog for my card collection."

"Deal." Sev replied, smiling.

"I should probably go get changed into my robes." Lily said, standing up and walking through the door.

When she returned Severus was sat looking out the window with sad eyes, she closed the door quietly behind her and slid onto the seat, leaning on Sev again.

For the rest of the train journey they talked and took turns trying the every flavour bean's. When the train pulled into the station, Lily and Severus stayed together, they stepped off the train following the flow of first year students towards some boat's on the edge of the water. They got in the same boat near the front of the group and two girls got in behind them. Lily could see the castle as the boat's were magically pulled across the water. It was beautiful, so large and majestic; it was one of those moments she knew she'd remember for the rest of her life. It made it so much more special being with her best friend in the entire world, she turned to look at him, studying the awe and wonder on his face, it made her smile. It was as if him being happy made her happy.

They were led into a hall with a high ceiling outside two huge wooden doors, their luggage was already there and Lily immediately went to check on her snowy owl called Barney, who was fine, much to Lily's relief. A Professor appeared, she was short and scrawny, with sapphire blue robes on and a tall pointed hat to match. Her face was pinched and stern looking.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor Sharp, head of Ravenclaw. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.  
>The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.<br>The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I will return in a moment to escort you." She said, walking off at a quick pace.

"Gosh, it's better than I expected!" Lily said, almost jumping up and down with excitement.

"Isn't it? I think I'll like it here." Sev said with a grin on his face.

It was only moments later when Professor Sharp returned, she asked them all to follow her, opening the large wooden doors. Lily's nerves had returned churning her stomach around and as they walked through the Great Hall Lily grabbed Severus' hand, she didn't like all the faces looking at her. They stopped in front of a small wooden stool with a tatty, old, worn out hat sat on top of it. The hat suddenly came to life, the seam at the brim opening as it started to sing:

_A thousand years or more ago  
>when I was newly sewn,<br>there lived four wizards of renown,  
>whose names are still well known:<br>bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
>fair Ravenclaw, from glen,<br>sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
>shrewd Slytherin, from fen.<br>They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,  
>they hatched a daring plan<br>to educate young sorcerers  
>thus Hogwarts School began.<br>Now each of these four founders  
>formed their own house, for each<br>did value different virtues  
>in the ones they had to teach.<br>By Gryffindor, the bravest were  
>Prized far beyond the rest;<br>For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
>would always be the best;<br>For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
>Most worthy of admission;<br>And power-hungry Slytherin  
>loved those of great ambition.<br>While still alive they did divide  
>Their favourites from the throng,<br>Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
>When they were dead and gone?<em>

_'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
>He whipped me off his head<br>The founders put some brains in me  
>So I could choose instead!<br>Now slip me snug about your ears,  
>I've never yet been wrong,<br>I'll have a look inside your mind  
>And tell where you belong!<em>

Professor Sharp pulled out a scroll and said:

"When i call your name please step up and sit on this stool so you can be sorted into your house," she said, unravelling part of the scroll, "Albert, Jennifer."

A tall, slightly chubby girl stepped forward sitting on the stool nervously. The hat was placed on her head and once again it began to speak.

"Hufflepuff!" it cried.

The girl stood up, rushing off to the Hufflepuff table who were cheering. Lily's eyes wandered towards the ceiling, which looked like the night sky. It was s beautiful she couldn't take her eyes off it. Severus snapped her back to reality.

"I hope we're in the same house." He whispered, squeezing Lily's cold hand.

"Me too." She whispered back, squeezing his hand even tighter.

"Evans, Lily." Professor Sharp suddenly barked out.

"Go on it's your turn!" Sev said encouragingly, pushing her a little toward the stool.

She walked up slowly and nervously sat down on the stool, all eye's were on her as the hat was lowered onto her soft, wavy red hair. The hat fell over her eyes, so she looked down at her shaking hands, trying to keep them under control.

"Hmm..." the hat called out, it's voice booming in her ears, "I think... GRYFFINDOR!

There was a huge applause and cheer from the Gryffindor table, the hat was removed from her head and she got up, walking over timidly and sat down next to a boy who was also a first year with a pair of round glasses, messy black hair and a smirk on his slim face.

"Hi, I'm James, James Potter." He said, obviously full of himself.

"That's wonderful." She said sarcastically and turned away from him, clearly uninterested.

"Snape, Severus." Professor Sharp called.

James tapped Lily's shoulder, she was getting irritated with this boy.

"What?" she asked impatiently.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Lily Evans," she said, "now be quiet!"

She turned around just as the sorting hat shouted it's decision:

"Slytherin!"

There was a cheer from the Slytherin table.

"No!" Lily cried.

Severus turned to look at her as he walked morbidly to the Slytherin's, they looked at each other longingly, disappointed at the hat's choice, as he sat down she saw a pale haired boy pat him on the back.

"Is he your friend?" James sneered.

"No, he's my best friend.!"

James and his friends laughed.

"What's so funny?" she demanded.

"Nothing, it's just, why be friends with Snivellus when you could be friends with us?" James said, thinking he was God's gift.

"His name is Severus," she said through gritted teeth, "and he's a far better person than any of you!" and with that she stood up and walked further down the seats, glaring at them as she went.

She made friends with a couple of girls called Amelia and Ruth, she recognised them from the boat. They were nice enough but during the whole feast Lily couldn't stop thinking about Sev and kept glancing over at him with the Slytherins.

After the feats she didn't get a chance to speak to him as the prefects led them all to their different common rooms. She was so exhausted when they got to their dormitories that she went straight to bed, ignoring Ruth's attempts to get her to stay and talk to them.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Lily was walking down to the Great Hall with Amelia and Ruth, they were talking about their time tables and what lessons they were most looking forward to.

"I can't wait for Potions!" Lily said excitedly.

"I think I'm really looking forward to our flying lessons." Amelia said.

They walked over to the Gryffindor table; Lily glancing over at the Slytherin's to see if Sev was there, unfortunately he wasn't. There was so much food that Lily found it hard to decide what to have. She stuffed down her breakfast and drank her pumpkin juice, waiting for her friend's to finish before they left for Potions. Lily didn't like the dungeons, it always felt like someone would suddenly jump out at you, she was always on edge down there. Lily led the way into the Potions room, it was dark and had an eerie feel to it, even though it was full of students. She looked around the room and immediately ran over to Severus.

"Hey Sev! How's Slytherin treating you?" she asked, excited to speak to him again.

"Hey Lil', it's alright, i wish we were in the same house though." Sev replied.

"I see you've made some new friends," she said, motioning to two other Slytherin boys sat with him, "why don't you introduce me?"

"Eerr... Sure. Lily this is Mulciber and Avery." He said, pointing to which one was which.

Lily shook their hands politely, neither of them paying her much attention. She slid down onto the bench next to Severus.

"Who're they?" he said, gesturing to Amelia and Ruth.

"A couple of girls i talk to sometimes." She replied, laying out her Potions book and equipment on the desk.

Amelia and Ruth clearly didn't want to sit with the Slytherin boys but Lily didn't care, she wanted to sit with Sev. They chose instead to sit on their own table a few feet away, whispering and glancing over every few seconds.

Their Potions teacher, Professor Slughorn walked in at that point, calling out as he did.

"Good morning class! Hurry up and sit down please! Today, we're going to make a boil cure potion, does everyone have dried nettles, snake fangs, horned slugs and porcupine quills? Alright, I will give you a demonstration as it's your first lesson, then you will make it afterwards okay?"

He showed them how to make it, giving a detailed explanation so everyone understood. They lit their fires, placing the cauldrons on top carefully and got to work. Severus was a fast worker, Lily was surprised when he said he'd finished, she was still crushing up the snake fangs.

"Good work, Severus is it? 5 points to Slytherin for having a perfect potion!" Professor Slughorn cried happily.

"Well done Sev!" Lily patted his arm gently.

"Thanks, do you want some help with that?" he asked, noticing her struggling with the snake fangs.

He quickly managed to crush them and returned to his cauldron, flicking through his potions book. It wasn't long after that Lily's potion was ready to take off the fire, she put the porcupine quills in and stirred it gently. There was a loud 'BANG!' it made Lily jump and she almost knocked her caldron onto the floor, Severus caught it before it could, saving her almost completed potion. She looked around for the source of the noise, Ruth's potion had exploded, her face covered in black, her hair at odd angles.

"Oh dear! Were you following the instructions? Go clean yourself up!" Professor Slughorn exclaimed, ushering Ruth out the room.

Lily snorted audibly and turned around to continue stirring her potion.

"Thanks for catching my cauldron Sev," Lily looked up at him and noticed the pain in his face, "what's wrong?" she saw his hands ball into fists and held out her hands.

He hesitantly placed his hands palm up onto her outstretched ones.

"Oh Sev!" Lily gasped, they were all red and blistered.

'He must have burnt them catching my cauldron..." she thought.

"They look so painful!"

"No, they're not that bad. Honestly they're fine." He said quickly placing his hands on his knees.

"Sev, you can't fool me, the pain is written all over your face," she looked around and saw Professor Slughorn coming their way, "Professor!" she called.

"Aaahh, Lily isn't it? Another perfect potion! 5 points to Gryffindor!" Professor Slughorn said.

"Professor, Severus burnt is hands on my cauldron." Lily told him, motioning to Sev's hands.

"Let me see them, ah yes," he said inspecting them thoroughly, "go to Madame Pompfrey, she'll sort them out for you my boy!"

Severus packed his things up carefully, hung his bag on his shoulder and silently stood up, walking slowly over to the heavy classroom door.

"Professor, may i go with him?" Lily asked hopefully.

"Alright, i'll write a note for your other teachers." He quickly scribbled on some parchment, handed it to her and carried on checking her classmates' potions.

She quickly stuffed everything in her bag throwing it over her shoulder and ran over to Severus. She opened the door for him, making sure he didn't use his hands.


	6. Chapter 6

Severus was sat on one of the hospital beds, Lily on a chair next to it. Madame Pompfrey had given him some cream to put on his burns and he was determined to put it on himself, at that moment he was struggling with the lid of the pot it was in.

"C'mon Sev, let me help!" Lily said, frustrated.

"Fine!" he sighed, letting her take it off him.

She opened it easily, picked up a tissue and scooped some cream onto it.

"Give me your hand." She ordered.

He put his hand in hers, his palm facing towards the ceiling and she carefully dabbed it onto his burns.

"Ah!" he cried out, making her jump.

"Sorry, does it sting?"

"Just a little bit."

"Sev..."

"Okay, a lot."

They smiled at each other, but realised they were staring too long and both turned a vivid red as they broke eye contact. Lily continued to dab on the cream, Severus making a different noise every time it hurt.

"There! All done." She said with a feel of achievement.

"Thanks." Sev smiled timidly at her.

"It's alright," she looked at the clock above the door, "shoot! We've missed the start of out flying lesson."

"You go ahead; Madame Pompfrey said i had to stay here."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I'll be fine here."

She frowned at him, debating whether to leave or not.

"Just go already!" Sev joked.

"Okay, I'll come back for you at break though!" she said hurriedly, giving him a kiss on the cheek as she left, running at full speed so she wouldn't miss too much of her flying lesson.

Severus sighed, touching his cheek where she'd kissed him, already missing her beautiful green eyes and wavy red hair.

Lily was out of breath when she eventually got there.

"And where have you been Miss Evans?" said her flying teacher Madame Hooch.

"Sorry Miss, I have a note from Professor Slughorn." Lily handed her the hastily scribbled note to her.

"Hmm... Very well, but you will make the time up at break."

"But-"

"No buts! Now go and stand next to your broom."

Lily sadly walked over to the only spare broom, knowing how disappointed Severus would be when she didn't turn up. The lesson went by fast, at the end Madame Hooch led her to a small classroom, it looked rather dusty and morbid.

"Sit," Madame Hooch told her, she immediately sat down, "I want you to write some lines for me Miss Evans, please get out your quill and parchment."

Lily did as she was told, she got out her things sitting them carefully on the desk in front of her.

"Please write 'I must not be late for lessons' 50 times."

She dipped her quill in her ink pot and started scribbling it down as fast as she could, hoping she would have enough time to see Severus. It was 10 minutes later when she finished, she stood up, laying down her quill and walked over to Madame Hooch.

"I've finished the lines Miss." She handed her the piece of parchment, which was inspected thoroughly.

"Alright, you're dismissed."

Lily collected her things, running from the classroom, she checked her watch.

'No!' she thought, 'I have to get to my next lesson.'

Disappointed, she stopped and pulled her time table out of her bag and started walking in the opposite direction towards Charms.

"Lily!" she heard a distant voice call.

She looked around and, to her dismay, saw Amelia and Ruth waving at her, they ran over.

"Hi." Lily said.

"Hey, where's that Slytherin boy you were with?" Amelia asked.

"That 'Slytherin boy' is called Severus. He's with Madame Pompfrey, he burnt his hands in Potions."

"Oh, how unfortunate." Ruth said, obviously not meaning it, she was all cleaned up after her after her cauldron explosion.

Lily scowled at her and they walked to Charms in an awkward silence. She wanted to ignore them for a while since she was angry at how they thought of Sev, but soon enough they were all talking again. They got to Charms and hastily sat down as everyone had already chosen their seats, Severus had returned to lessons and was sitting on the other side of the room to her, Lily smiled and waved at him but he turned his head away, obviously annoyed at her. There was a small man stood on a stack of books at the front of the room, he hushed them all so he could introduce himself to the class.

"I am Professor Flitwick your Charms teacher, today we shall be learning how to levitate. Does everyone have a feather? Good! First we shall practice the wand movements; the movement we need to use is the 'Swish and Flick'. What you do is _Swish_ your wand like this and _Flick_ it towards the object, which is in this case a feather." He explained as he moved his wand in one fluid movement.

They all had to practice that a few times, so that Professor Flitwick could make sure everyone was doing it correctly.

"You all appear to be doing it right, so let's move on to the spell. Now, without wands, please repeat after me: Wingardium Leviosa." Professor Flitwick said.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"the first years repeated.

"Very good, make sure you're pronouncing it correctly. Repeat after me: Wingardium LeviOsa."

"Wingardium LeviOsa."

"Excellent! Now try to levitate your feather using the Swish and Flick movement we practiced earlier and remember to pronounce the spell clearly!"

Lily pointed her wand at the long black feather in front of her, practicing the movements with her wand another couple of times before attempting to levitate it, she took a deep breath.

"Wingardium LeviOsa!" she called out, swishing and flicking her wand as she did.

She watched with awe as her feather floated up towards the ceiling joining four other feathers. Professor Flitwick clapped with excitement.

"Oh well done, well done! Everyone else keep trying, you'll get it with a bit of practice!" he said, glancing over to Amelia who was struggling.

"Good job Lily!" said Ruth, smiling at her.

"Thanks." Lily said, returning the smile.

The end of the lesson came too soon for Lily, she really enjoyed her Charms class. When they left the classroom Lily said a quick farewell to Amelia and Ruth and waited for Severus to come out of the room. He walked straight past her, looking at his time table to see what he had next. She quietly skipped up next to him.

"Hey Sev." She said, making him jump backwards in fright.

"Gosh, you scared me!" he said putting his time table back in his bag.

"How are your hands?" she asked.

"Alright i suppose," he mumbled, showing her his healed hands, "why didn't you come at break like you said you would?" he suddenly demanded.

"I was going to, but Madame Hooch gave me a detention for being late. I'm really sorry Sev... Will you forgive me?"

He just looked at her, uncertain if he should or not. Lily fidgeted with he hands, nervously awaiting his answer.

"Alright." He said, pulling her in for a hug.

"I knew you wouldn't stay mad at me. I don't know what I'd do if we weren't friends anymore..."


End file.
